Classes
Classes represent the archetype of the character a player can roll in an RPG. Regnum Online has three classes, each with two subclasses, bringing the final count to six possible classes. *Classes **Archer **Mage **Warrior *Subclasses **Warlock **Conjurer **Marksman **Hunter **Barbarian **Knight Discipline System It is of high importance to new players to understand the nature of RO's classes. Even tough they have classical roles and quite sraightforward gameplay, classes are able to specialize deeply in certain disciplines. The posibilities in point distribution are so wonderfully great that everyone can change them and have a completely different experience in war, pvp and pve. In some games a player can choose a certain role, and spells come with this choice. In Regnum they can forge their own role by combining this disciplines in different degrees. For example. A warlock can combine skills of a: Mana Controler, Necromancer, Elementalist, Arcanist, Staff Master, Mentalist and Enchanter. He can max out 4 of these or use more in lower levels. Roles and Equivalents New players to the game might want to look for a certain role or class that might not be obvious at first sight. Here are some descriptions about typical roles in RPG games as well as some common classes, and their equivalents in Regnum Online. Tracker Trackers are those able to locate mobs, foes and allies out of their line of sight (and theirs of course). In Regnum Online, they are personified by Hunters. Tracking is a very useful skill. It gives the hunter, his group or his army, the element of surprise. This sometimes wins battles before the first strike is given, as armies of bigger numbers cannot react with enough speed and order to a coordinated surprise maneuver. Also, it is a key of the hunting activity. Tough players don't hesitate to run around and just leave their encounters to chance, doing it with a tracking hunter is always preferred. Finally, tracking allows the hunter to run through the war zone without worries. Something the other subclasses cannot allow themselves to do. Healer Healers are those in charge with replenishing the party's health. Most of the time they also are in charge of replenishing mana too, as well as buffing. In Regnum Online, they are represented by the Conjurers (Defensive configuration) Like in most games, beginner players can and will sometimes blame defeats on conjurers. luckily this is not the case in advanced levels. Healing in Regnum Online requires coordination, wits, quick reactions and devotion. Those who prove good healers are revered by the community. The difficulty of the task is given by a number of factors, including the low amount of healing spells, the fact that self healing requires expending points in different powers, the ten second cooldown of Heal Ally, the need to pay attention to a whole army instead of a group, and the need to balance mana also for buffing, defense and giving. DPS DPS stands for "Damage Per Second", and is used to represent classes made to deal high amounts of damage in order to defeat their foes. In Regnum Online DPS classes are Barbarians, Marksmen, Warlocks and Conjurers (Offensive configuration). Each DPS class has a certain specialization, that makes them unique and important. *'The barbarian' is able to deal massive amounts of both focused and area damage. However all his abilities are almost exclusively melee ranged. *'The marksman' is the top single target ranged damage dealer. His mana consumes fast, but he can easily deal with one foe before retreating to the back. *'The warlock' has few, yet very effective ranged areas that not only deal good damage but are also of strategic importance. Like knock downs to open warrior advance, or mana burns to cripple enemy forces. The counterpart being a frail defense. *'The offensive conjurers', also known as warjurers, are powerful damage dealers. They tend to focus on single targets at range with the support of ranged pets. Even tough their damage output is low, they have unbelievable endurance, thanks to a combination of CC, defensive buffs and healing. They simply outlast their foes, a strategy that works wonderfully against knights. NOTE: Given that most new players believe leveling healers is hard, conjurer is not a usual choice for main character. This has left the game with a low healing population for a long time. After understanding that they are actually the easiest to level class, they are a popular choice as alts. Even tough the amounts oh defensive conjurers is now more balanced, offensive conjurers are normally frowned after, players claiming they would be more useful as healers. Tank Tanks are highly defensive characters that serve as meat shields for the rest of a group to act without having to worry about being hit. In Regnum Online they are personified by the Knight. The only aspect similar between traditional tanks and knights is in the pve enviroment. Using Taunt, Knights can highly increase a mob's aggressiveness towards them, allowing the group to fight more freely. Also this power can be used to take attention off allies as long as they can scape the creatures line of sight. In the war, knights have a very different role than in most games. Much more than meat shields, they can use a high deal of psychological and motivational techniques to boost their allies and doom their opponents in a deep mental level. Knights are very feared for their enormous defenses. Many players just get scared because they cannot deal good damage against them, and will run confused when one enters the core of their formation. Seeing the very graphic auras activating and empowering all their allies, is also a strong impact on the opponent's confidence, making them doubt of their own offensive capabilities. Knights make for great leaders too (both formally and informally). While many groups will disband and run around when their leaders are beaten, the knight's survivability always turns him in the last one standing, and thus assures this wont happen. Also, they can confidently lead charges, as being the first ones to be hit never scares them (And is actually a very good strategy, given than they can block most strikes with certain powers). Rogue/Assasin Usually, rogues are characters able to use stealth, surprise maneuvers and deal high amounts of damage quickly. In Regnum Online, these characteristics are distributed between the Hunter and Marksman classes. The hunter is able to become completely invisible to enemies, and this power cannot be stopped unless the hunter himself attacks or the buff runs out. They also posses the power to turn up to X other people invisible along him, as long as they remain still. They combine this with the fastest run speed and pet tamming. The marksman on the other hand cannot stealth. However, they are able to deal high amounts of damage and have great evasion rates. Their critial hit raiting is the maximum in the game and they also can move quite fast. Summoner Summoners are mages capable of bringing forth creatures from other planes. In Regnum Online, this role is performed by conjurers. The summon discipline, allows the conjurer to get a companion that acts as a hunter's pet. Also they get some passives and buffs to imoprove them. Warlocks are able to steal a summon with the spell possess summoning. This works with both, conjurer's and warlock's stolen ones. Necromancer There are several basic abilities in the typical necromancer. These include rising undead minions, laying curse, dots and some draining powers. In RO, these characteristics can be found in the conjurers and warlocks. Conjurers are the ones able to rise undead creatures, including mummies, zombies and skeletons. There is no specific game mechanic for them (as in the need of corpses for example) and they are simply called with spells from the summon discipline On the other hand, warlocks have the necromancy discipline in their arsenal. This allows them access to dark curses, life draining spells and some dots.